you love me? bit late too say
by Padawan-G
Summary: ron loved hermoine, then he dated cho, hermoine breaks up for ron and now the ending.
1. hurt

you love me, bit' late to say that!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
allright, sorry if my English is really bad but i'm from belgium. anyway i tried to make a story  
  
its 5 year Hogwarts and ron finally says hermoine he loves her. But he didn't hear the thing he wanted to hear..  
  
  
  
  
  
a sigh escaped from Ron his mound. School started a week a go but he still was acting like.vacation wasn't over. Like he had forgot al the things he learned past 4 years. Only Harry knows what was wrong. Ron told him a year before he loved Hermoine, it wasn't easy for him that day but Ron didn't had a choice when Harry found the miniature arm of Krum. Harry also noticed that Ron was nervous al the time when hermoine talked to them. a few days ago he talked Ron private. He had to tell her. It would only destroy him harder if she even didn't have a clue of his feeling for her. So today was the day. Ron only got five minutes left before potion class to tell her. "Okay this got to be very simple: "Hermoine, got a minute? I just wanted to say you.i.i." Ron already could see her beautiful eyes, watching him strange. Ron speechless? No 'bloody hell'? "God, i just can't do this!" Ron turned around only to see Harry grinning to him. "Go on Ron, just tell her. In a minute it will be over." Ron noddes slowly, Harry was right.  
  
  
  
"Hermoine? got a minute?"  
  
Hermoine turned around to see her red haired best friend. He had changed so much the last 4 years.  
  
She saw many girls looking at him, whit passive in there eyes but he didn't care about there attention, for some reason.  
  
"yes Ron? Don't say you forgot your homework for potion!"  
  
he grinned. Another thing of her he likes, he almost forgot how much he hated it 3 years ago.  
  
"No, that isn't my problem. Um.listen can i speak you privately?" he saw his other griffindor (darn how do you spell it in English?) classmates looking to them.  
  
"wel.but keep it short, we loose house points if we are late."  
  
Ron pulled her to a seat out of reach of other people. He could se she was nervous but so was he! And he had to keep it short. this definitely wasn't going to end good.  
  
"what is it Ron? You can tell it to me now." She pulled a hair out of her face. Just looking at her made him go crazy! But he had to tell, otherwise she never was going to now that he loved her. Now or never.  
  
"Hermoine, i felt in love whit you. Truly, deeply." There, it was out.  
  
She didn't response. Was this a good or bad sine? Bloody hell, he didn't know anything about girls.  
  
"Hermoine, i'm serious, i loved you since i realised that we locked you up whit the trol in our first year. I.i was afraid to loose you then." why didn't she talk to him?  
  
"Please Hermoine, say something."  
  
"Ron, i.i can't."  
  
It took 5 long seconds for Ron to realise she said no.  
  
".Why? Why, hermoine?"  
  
"Your my best friend! A relationship like that can. destroy our friendship! And. i have a boyfriend, remember?"  
  
No, he didn't remember. Did she actually said something about this guy?  
  
"i see.wel. potion starts in a minute. see you hermoine.  
  
"Ron, don't let our friendship end whit this, please." she looked sadly at him, she didn't want to end it like this, she never want too end there friendship.  
  
he gave her a weak smile.  
  
"No Hermoine, our friendship wil never end. I just must have some time to think about this."  
  
She smiled back  
  
He quickly turned around so she didn't see his tears, the view of Hermoine smiling was a torture, then she looked like a angel. He hurried to potion, forgetting his bag.  
  
  
  
Harry saw Ron was feeling miserable, he didn't even cursed Snape after class for taking ten housepoints away because he forgotten his potion bag.  
  
"Ron, are you-"  
  
"She doesn't love me, harry."  
  
Harry looked down, thing where getting worse. and he was feeling guilty.  
  
Ron noticed that to.  
  
"Not your fault Harry, at least i know now." He grinned weakly but Harry could almost feel his pain.  
  
"Still, i'm sorry Ron."  
  
  
  
There they stood, two best friends, whit both a problem. Yes, both. Harry had his own problem too but then he got an idea. An idea that maybe could help Ron to! But he was going to wait a few days, until Ron's pain was a bit over. Then, he would get a date for his best friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
sorry if this chapter was too short or too boring for you. in the next chapter, harry will get a date for Ron, a date whit results, but jealousy for Hermoine. and, was my English really, really bad? :P 


	2. why doesn't this feel right?

okay, next chapter: its about harry's plan. thanks for the reviews, i sure know how to spell gryffindor now! and 'zot' can be say if your acting crazy, stupid or funny. i can't promise my English will be better, i already writing whit an English spell program but i will try! back to the story then:  
  
  
  
  
  
chapter 2: Why doesn't this feel right?  
  
  
  
If some people still weren't thinking Ron acted strange a few days ago, they sure where thinking now. It looked he never eat, never smiled and never was paying attention too the less. He was just staring whit a sad look in his eyes. Even professor Snape wondered what was wrong. But Ron couldn't get over his love for Hermoine. He was even thinking it was all his fault, even when Harry said that almost every girl from fifth year had the hots for him, he always made another story of it. When transfiguration less was over he was about to pack his books when he heard someone talking too him.  
  
"Ron? don't say this is because off what i said."  
  
Hermoine looked at him, worried. "God, if she'd only knew what it is to hear her angelic voice, knowing her words of love aren't ment for you." ron though in himself.  
  
"I get over it, i promise." Ron tried to smile but he knew it would definitely not look like a smile.  
  
"Would you like to go to the library whit me? Making homework?" She smiled at him.  
  
But he couldn't say yes, on that moment, a big but handsome ravenclaw, sixth year grabbed Hermoine lightly on the shoulders and gave her a peck on the lips. "hey 'moine, whats up?"  
  
"um, hey Robin."  
  
She felt uncomfortable, kissing whit her boyfriend in front of Ron. "O, great. NOW he's feeling better!" she though in herself.  
  
She was right. Ron looked very hurt. He grabbed his stuff and hurried to his next less, looking to the ground. Did she just saw tears. This wasn't what Hermoine planned.  
  
  
  
"So that was her boyfriend." Ron mumbled. "its clearly why, he was handsome, god damned! She's right she didn't choose me, i'm ugly! Whit my old robes and my stupid red hair!" He saw his reflection in a window. "I hate my hair! And i hate myself!" He was about to knock the window when someone grabbed his fist. "Stop it Ron! You're going to hurt yourself!"  
  
"Harry, bloody hell, i feared it was a teacher!"  
  
Ron tried to get back normal but Harry knew what was going on.  
  
"I heard you Ron, you shouldn't think about yourself that way! How many times i must tell you: almost al girls-"  
  
"That girls aren't like Hermoine, Harry."  
  
Harry didn't know what he was going to say now, so he changed the subject.  
  
"can i speak you private after lunch? Its important."  
  
"sure Harry, if its important to you its the same way for me."  
  
Harry smiled. Even in situations like this Ron was trying to be a best friend for Him. "He sure is." harry though. "he sure is."  
  
  
  
After lunch Harry waited for Ron in an empty classroom. They always talked about private things in this classroom. Harry hadn't see Ron whit lunch. He wanted too bet Ron just was in the library like always lest few days, whit out eating anything. A few minutes later Ron walked in. Malfloy that said he saw him crying didn't make his humour better. " I wasn't hungry." he mumbled. Harry didn't say anything about it. they discuss this before.  
  
"what did you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't love Cho anymore."  
  
"What?! That's a shame Harry, just when you're two are dating!" He was sure worried about Harry's love life whit out minding his own.  
  
"Yeah, i know.But you're sister helped me allot whit transfiguration, you know. And i think she has beautiful eyes and lovely hair." Ron grinned, he grinned really!  
  
"At least i know Ginny is in good hands then, treat her well Harry. She sure waited a long time for you."  
  
"I'm not ready whit talking, Ron."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I had a date whit Cho this evening but.you know that i'm still not ready whit my homework for yesterday. and.i don't.want to live in a lie whit her so."  
  
Ron began too understood where this was going.  
  
"Harry, wait a minute i-"  
  
"Can you tell her what i just told you? And tell her too that i still wannabe friends whit her."  
  
"But-"  
  
"And maybe you can keep her company for 2 hours? Otherwise she going to me and then i never get ready whit my homework! Besides, she always said she think you where funny!"  
  
"I don't have a choice, do i?"  
  
"No, you haven't Ron."  
  
".Alright.only because your my best friend!"  
  
Harry smiled. It would be good for his friend to meet other girls. Maybe it should forget him for a while that Hermoine and that Robin guy where walking hands in the hallway.  
  
  
  
Harry told Ron where he could find Cho. Ron was a little dressed up on request of Harry. "She probably think i'm ugly too but i'm doing this for Harry. If she hates me i never must see her again so." There she stood. It looked like she made herself up for Harry, o boy, this was going to be a nasty shock for her." Um hey.", he greeted her. She turned around. "Hi, aren't you Ron? Harry's friend?" She looked in his eyes. "She has nice eyes, almost that pretty as Hermoines.", he though. "Yes.i have a message from him for you.um, its not a good." He saw her blinking her eyes. "What is it?", she whispered. "he's.he's breaking up whit you." He saw her looking at the ground, like he did allot last few days. "He wished he could told you himself, but he has allot of homework. You can talk to him tomorrow and.he still wants to be friends." It looked like she was crying. "are- are you alright?" he whispered to her. "Yes i-i still want to be friends whit him.I just must think about a few things for a while ." Ron noticed it was almost the same said to Hermoine. "That means she just feels as terrible as i do.", he though. "Um.listen if you want we can go.outside, talking or flying whit our brooms." She looked at him. She always though he was funny but now she saw he was sweet too and that he has a beautiful sparkle in his eyes. Ron on the other hand was sure she was gonna say 'no' but she didn't. "I would love to. Lets go." He followed her, a cute smile on his face.  
  
  
  
"Harry where's Ron?", Hermoine asked.  
  
"Saying Cho i break up whit her and probably going out whit her." Harry said whiteout looking out of his books.  
  
"What?! You should told her by yourself Harry!"  
  
"I did it for Ron, Hermoine!"  
  
She looked out off the window. That was what bothered her. She had a boyfriend but Ron going out whit other girls did not feel right for her. "I should give Ron he's own luck.", she though. "But why this not feels right?" 


	3. i wish he still cry for me

again, thanks to the reviewers. I'm glad you al can live whit my spelling mistakes and want me too write more. : ) I know this fic looks like R/C but its gonna be soon or later R/H. Okay, lets go one whit this fic!  
  
  
  
chapter 3:  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron and Cho where walking outside, close by Hagrids house. Cho was sometimes looking at Ron. She didn't believe she never noticed how handsome he was. Her best friend was all the time talking about him, now she understood why. There conversation was about quidditch.  
  
"I'm keeper of Gryffindor's team this year.", Ron said proudly. He always dreamed for his very own place in the team.  
  
"Congratulations, Ron, Harry always said that was a big dream off you! I'm seeker from our team."  
  
"I know, Harry told. He told me you're good!" He smiled to her but she seemed sad. Did he said something wrong? He hoped not. He just was liking her. . .  
  
"Cho, what's wrong? Did i said something wrong?"  
  
"No, its just me. . . You see, i want too quit whit quidditch."  
  
"What?? Why? I mean- it the greatest sport ever! Better than that sport of Dean."  
  
"I must give you right but i get much hurt whit it, my mom cried last time." She stopped talking. It was clear she was doing this for her family.  
  
"But isn't you're mother proud when you win a match? And isn't she proud to even if you loose?"  
  
Cho thought for a second and than she smiled.  
  
"Yes. You're right. She's worried about me bus she's proud to!"  
  
"I think she doesn't mind which choice you make. She will always be whit you and be proud."  
  
"Thanks Ron, i'm not gonna quit playing. I love quidditch." She wanted too say "and i love you to.", but she didn't. It was too early. Instead of saying that she gave him a hug.  
  
Ron didn't know what to say off the hug. But he was feeling weird yet comfortable whit this young woman body pressed to him. He touched her back, softly, whit two fingers. She laid her head on his chest. They stood there like that for about five second when Hagrid walked towards them.  
  
"Hey Ron! Say, isn't that Harry's girl?" (i know Hargrid has a special way of talking in the books but i don't know how it is in english so let speak him normal :P)  
  
Cho blushed  
  
"Not anymore now. . ." She looked down. Ron was there to cheer her up but Harry didn't get out of her mind that quickly.  
  
"Ow.But i see Ron is there for you! Isn't he?"  
  
"Yes i am Hagrid." Ron gave him a look off: 'Hagrid-this-is-not-the-time-i- speak-you-later-okay?'  
  
he understood.  
  
"I have a message for Dumbledore, um, see you around Ron!"  
  
he walked trough the castle. The sky was getting dark, the moon was getting visible.  
  
"We should go to the castle before some teacher catch us." Cho said, sad it was almost over.  
  
"Yeah, and i have Astrology in an hour.", Ron answered.  
  
They walked to the castle, slowly, holding hands whiteout even knowing. They both had a lost love ant they both found love whit each other, even if Cho wasn't Rons first choice and even if Cho never really looked at Ron like this before, there was love. . .  
  
  
  
They where on the stairs of Ravenclaw. Time for goodbye.  
  
"So.um.do you. . .want to go to Hogsmead whit me?" Ron asked shyly. He didn't know if it was good to already date his best friend ex-  
  
But she smiled.  
  
"I would love to. Goodnight Ron." she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and than running the stairs up, so he wouldn't see her heavily blushing. He touched the place she kissed him. It was the first time a girl, not from his family, kissed him! "Maybe she thinks i'm not that ugly."  
  
He smiled whit a blush on his face.  
  
  
  
When Ron was almost in the Gryffindor common room when he saw Hermoine and her boyfriend Robin, hugging tightly. Hermoine was the first to look up and see Ron.  
  
"Ron! I didn't know you where standing there!" She was afraid he was going too look sad again and made himself out off here but he didn't.  
  
"Hi Hermoine." He even gave her a cute little smile. It was the first time in a few days he smiled to her! She noticed he was looking good, a little made up. But he looked also happier. She remembered his date whit Cho. What was going on here??!!  
  
"You look good ,Ron." Robin blinked his eyes.  
  
"Allot happier to, in fact."  
  
"Thanks Hermoine, i had a great evening, you see." He moved to the portrait off the fat lady.  
  
"Wait Ron, i'm going to." Hermoine said quickly. "Bye Robin." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Ron moved his eyebrows for a second but that was all. She didn't believe this!  
  
"lion bite." Ron said when Robin left confused. The portrait opened and Ron and Hermoine entered the common room. Harry walked too them immediately.  
  
"Ron! How was your date whit Cho??"  
  
"Great! i- wait a minute how do you know it turned in a date?"  
  
Harry grinned. Ron finally understood.  
  
"Why you little sneaky bastard!" he laughed. "You set in this game!"  
  
Harry laughed to. "Lets go to Astrology. On the way you can tell me everything."  
  
They left whit there telescopes. Hermoine stood there for a few minutes. Thinking.  
  
"So he had a date whit Cho. . .I shouldn't be that selfish but-" One tear escaped from her eye.  
  
"I wish he still cry for me." She wanted to hit herself for this though. She hated to see Ron sad, why was she thinking this? She had a boyfriend! A handsome one to! But how many times she wanted to touch his soft, red hair? How many times she imagined it was Ron holding her when it was Robin?  
  
"No. I loved Ron but now i love Robin. That's it. Noting more. I'm not going to blow this for silly thoughts."  
  
Hermoine grabbed her bag and telescope and hurried after Harry and Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
So this was chapter 3. Sorry it took me a longer time to update. Thanks mealle to say me i didn't expect anonomyous reviews. I didn't notice, i am just a few days on fanfiction.net and sure i can take some help whit english! for next chapters, this Robin guy is gonna play a bigger roll in chap 4 and in chap 5 there may can be some violence. 


	4. memory's and blushing

In this chapter we will know more about the Robin guy. Also Hermoine is gonna know what she missed . . .ready? Okay, here is:  
  
  
  
Chapter five: memory's and blushing  
  
  
  
Hermoine was early up this morning. 6 a clock. Not that she slept that well. She had been thinking most off the time about her and Robin. Why did she fall in love whit him again.  
  
(flashback to the very beginning off year five)  
  
She felt happy to be back in good old Hogwarts. She felt happy to see her good old friends Harry and Ron again. She changed allot last summer. She started to think about her life beyond the books, boyfriends, dates, kissing and all the other things teenage girls think about. Also her body changed. She had the body off a young woman now and knew she was attractive for the mankind now. Her friends changed allot to. Harry finally began to grow really and he had his own cute grin now. But Ron was the one who her eye felt on. He was again bigger than she last saw him and his skin was browned a bit. He was dressed else to. It where still the same robes but they fit whit his body on a other way. She didn't know a other word than 'sexy' for it, just like his grin. His fire read hair was the last drop; he was irresistible. And she was sure she wasn't the only girl thinking that. Parvati and Lavender only talked about him while Seamus and Dean where trying to get there attention. Just like Hermoine was trying to get Ron's. He smiled to her when she gave him a compliment, he grinned when she made a joke but there was nothing more than that. The last half hour before they arrived in Hogwarts she was getting drinks for her and her friends. She was thinking about Ron's beautiful eyes when she bumped on someone.  
  
"O, sorry, i didn't see you! You're alright?"  
  
A handsome young man looked in her eyes. He had black hair and light blue eyes. He looked very strong to. She hoped he wasn't mad at her and that he didn't hit girls.  
  
But hell, he wasn't mad!  
  
"You have pretty eyes you know?"  
  
Hermoine's mound felt open on a respond like this. Even Harry and Ron didn't gave compliments about her eyes.  
  
"Why-why thank you!" She gave him a little smile.  
  
"You're from Gryffindor, right? You are the girl that saved the Philosopher stone, Aren't ya?"  
  
She grinned.  
  
"That's a while ago now. And i didn't it all by myself." He smiled to her.  
  
"I'm a big fan off you!" He joked.  
  
"You want my autograph?" She joked back.  
  
"I would like a date to. Tomorrow, 4 o clock. On the portrait off The Girl In The White Dress."  
  
He smiled to her and ran off. Hermoine get back to Harry and Ron, forgetting the drinks.  
  
Next day she waited on the portrait he talked about. Ron made a stupid joke about her new shoe's. She was véry angry on him for that. She was going to take that stupid grin off his face when he saw her whit one off the handsomest boys off the school. He watch!  
  
"Where the hell stays that guy?!" She grumbled in herself. Boy, she was mad!  
  
But the guy arrived a few minutes later.  
  
"Sorry, beauty; i was in the shower.  
  
His dripping hair made him cute, like some guy from a commercial for shampoo.  
  
"My name is Robin, by the way. And yours?" He had a low but sexy voice.  
  
"Hermoine, what are we gonna do?" She made this conversation quick. She was still full off anger.  
  
"Hogsmead? If you like that."  
  
"Okay for me!"  
  
He took her hand and lead her to outside, to Hogsmead. And she admit; she had fun. She even started to love him. That means, if she wasn't beneath Ron's hot gaze. But she decided to not care a damn thing about what he said. Until he said he loved her.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
  
  
Hermoine sighed. If Ron didn't made that joke, would she say now proudly she was his girlfriend? She loved Robin when he said he loved her but when she had a rival it all changed. She felt uncomfortable when Robin kissed her know, she wondered how Ron lips would taste. Suddenly she heard a sound on the stairs. She turned around. Ron stood there but it seemed he didn't notice her. She blushed. He was only wearing his boxers. His upper body was a bit muscled, probably from all the adventures they had together whit Harry. He wiggled on his long legs. "Looks like he's still a sleep." Hermoine though. He was so cute whit his messed up hair, taking a bit dirt from his chest. Then he saw her.  
  
"HERMOINE!!!" in reflex he covered his crotch, even he was wearing boxers.  
  
"wha-what are you doing here?" He asked, blushing hardly.  
  
"Waking up early, just like you." She grinned. She liked that blush on his face.  
  
"Ow um . . .i'm gonna dress myself i think. . ." He hurried back the stairs up.  
  
An half hour later he still wasn't back. It was against the rules but Hermoine checked the boys bedroom. Ron was in his, holding a T-shirt. He just felt a sleep while dressing. Hermoine softly stroked his back, then covert him whit a blanked.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Ron." She left and go to the girls bedroom, falling asleep immediately.  
  
  
  
Aaaaaw, wasn't that scene on the stairs cute? I though it was cute. Thanks to the reviewers, saying you like my story makes me go on. like promised: violence in next chapter, maybe i should give draco a bigger roll to . . . 


	5. ruinig two lifes, now one

Like always: thanks to the reviewers. (Also thanks for telling me whit should de spelling with, i didn't have a clue, thanks) I had a suggestion for Draco. i have a little idea thanks to that but i'm not sure i gonna use it. not in this chapter, thats sure. Hogsmead in this chapter! And the long- before-said violence. (but i don't know how much you most expect from it) (o yeah, important question on end of this chapter)  
  
  
  
Chapter five (God now i notice i write chapter five to in chapter FORE! forgive me!)  
  
  
  
Ron waked up, second time this morning. He looked at the T-shirt in his hand and remembered the couple hours before.  
  
"O god, why me? Why is it always me?" He though. "If Harry finds out i don't have a life anymore." He looked at his pall, peacefully a sleep. It was Saturday so breakfast was a bit later than usually. And Ron was hungry.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Harry, wake up!"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Good try, i know you're awake by now."  
  
"Aw, why i never can fool you?" Harry moaned, pushing his head in his pillow.  
  
"Cause you're not trying enough, Harry i'm hungry."  
  
"What?? That's why you're waking me? I can't believe you!"  
  
"Do you have something to eat? pleaaase?"  
  
"look in the purple bag."  
  
"Thanks, Harry."  
  
Suddenly, lazy Harry sit up in his bed, grinning at Ron.  
  
"By the way, what was that scream around six a clock?"  
  
Ron began to blush. "I-i don't know. . . "  
  
"It was like: "Hermoine, what are you doing here?! And a few minutes after you came in dressed in boxers. What i must think now?" Harry burst into laughing.  
  
"Ow, shut up, Harry. Its not what you're thinking.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. Lets get dressed."  
  
  
  
"So what you guys gonna do today?" Hermoine asked when there where eating for breakfast, reading a letter from home.  
  
"Me and Ginny are going to Hogsmead whit each other!" Harry said with his mound full off Cornflakes.  
  
"Same for me and Cho." Ron said with a mound full toast.  
  
" You guys are disgusting." Hermoine said looking at the boys eating with full mounds. But she felt a pain off hurt when she heard Ron's words. Couldn't they just go together like they did before? O no, she said to Robin she was going whit him to Hogsmead! "Hey, why was i thinking like that? He's my boyfriend!" Hermoine though.  
  
Ron looked at Hermoine. He liked Cho very much but he was still thinking she was beautiful . "But she doesn't like me that way." He was about to go back sad when he realised something. "But Cho does!" That made him feel good again. Maybe he should tell her today. . .  
  
  
  
A few hours later Ron and Cho where in Hogsmead, looking for Quidditch stuff.  
  
"Its quit here, where are all the people?" Ron asked to her.  
  
"There's a new comic shop a few streets from here. They have all comics made by wizards en witches and collector stuff and all the other things." Cho explained.  
  
"Wanna go watch?" Ron asked friendly.  
  
"Actually i like it being with us two for a minute. . . "  
  
Ron smiled to her. She was right, and maybe it was now the time for. . .  
  
"Cho do you-do you think i'm. . .fun?" God, why didn't he found the right words now??!  
  
She grinned.  
  
"You're lots off fun, Ron." "And allot more to." she whispered in his ear.  
  
He gave her a smile but a different than before, one that said something else than before. . .  
  
He toughed her cheek tenderly, she came a step closer to him.  
  
"You know, Cho. You're fun to. I like you." He whispered back. "Very much."  
  
He moved his head to hers and softly brushed her lips with his. It looked her first kiss but it was he's to! The kiss slowly grow passive. Ron's tongue slowly entered to meet hers. Just when they where going to take another step a sound interrupted them. Hermoine and Robin stood there holding hands. But Hermoine had tears in her eyes. She ripped herself from Robins embrace and ran away, sobbing.  
  
"Hermoine!" Ron yelled but she didn't answer. Robin looked in his eyes. With anger, even hate.  
  
"What the fuck did i do to happen this?" Ron though while holding Cho's hand. "Lets go to somewhere else." He mumbled to her.  
  
  
  
Hermoine leaned against a wall, still sobbing. Why did she had to see that? Ron kissing another girl. Why didn't she chose for him when she had the chance? She heard someone came closer to. Robin.  
  
  
  
"Hermoine, sweetheart what's wrong? If that red haired bastard did anything to you, i swear-"  
  
"Don't call Ron like that!" She yelled to him. She knew she didn't play faire with Robin, she had to tell.  
  
"Robin, i liked you allot but our love isn't the same anymore." Robin froze. What was she trying to tell him?  
  
"I'm breaking up with you, Robin. I can't live a lie." Hermoine saw the anger grow in him.  
  
"What are you talking about? You- you love me! Wait a minute. . . It that Ron! You love him! He taked you away from me, isn't it?"  
  
Hermoine couldn't lie.  
  
"I love him, yes. But he didn't-"  
  
"He's going to pay for this!"  
  
"Don't harm Ron! Goddamned!"  
  
But he just ignored her. . .  
  
  
  
Ron and Cho where sitting in the little park off Hogsmead. Hugging, kissing, saying sweet words. . .  
  
It all looked perfect until someone yelled Ron' s name, and not to happy. . .  
  
"YOU THERE, RON!!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY, LITTLE BASTARD!!!"  
  
"Isn't that Hermoines boyfriend, Ron?" Cho asked worried.  
  
"Yes. . .What did i wrong?" But Robin grabbed Ron and pushed him on the ground.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Cho screamed. She slapped Robin right in the face. But he just hit her against a tree.  
  
"CHO!!!" Ron grabbed his wand but Robin simply threw it away.  
  
"I don't think so, 'Ronniekins'." Robin grinned evil before slamming Ron's head in the ground.  
  
Ron slammed back getting Robin moaned in pain. The next moment Robin just hit his fist in rons stomach, letting him breath in panic for air. Ron was strong but this was just a very unfair fight. Until Cho found Ron his wand in the bushes.  
  
"FlIPPENDO TRIA!!!" Robin felt down, knockout.  
  
"RON! Ron, are you okay, say something!" Ron's left eye was hit but he could see she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Your bleeding, Ron, let me help you!" She tried to clean his wound on his forehead with her robe.  
  
"I-i'm okay, Cho, i really am." He hugged her tightly.  
  
"lets go back to hogwards, Cho." he wishpered.  
  
  
  
"Hermoine, wait!" Hermoine was going to the library when she heard someone calling her name. It was Cho.  
  
"What's wrong, Cho?" Hermoine made herself laugh. It wasn't Cho's fault.  
  
"Your boyfriend had a fight whit Ron! A pretty bad one to! What's going on between you two?"  
  
"We. . .broke up. Or i did." Hermoine was getting mad, Robin did it really.  
  
". . .You love Ron, Don't you Hermoine?" Cho said soft. She even didn't sound mad.  
  
"Yes." Hermoine whispered.  
  
"He's for you, Hermoine." Cho whispered back.  
  
"Don't you love him anymore?"  
  
"I love him. Badly. More than life self. But our relationship is ruining two life's. That from you and from him. I don't think i'am his first choice. It hurts me much but seeing him in pain is a torture."  
  
"Don't do this Cho."  
  
Cho blinked tears away.  
  
"He just isn't for me." She sobbed before running away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron was looking for Cho. Everyone was worried for him, Ginny and Harry the most but he couldn't find his girlfriend who was in real panic a few hours ago.  
  
Suddenly he saw her.  
  
"Cho! Over here!" He yelled to her. She rant to him.  
  
"Ron! I-i was looking for you."  
  
"So was i!" He smiled to her. He noticed she was looking down whole the time.  
  
"Cho? What's wrong? Tell me. . ."  
  
"Ron, this can't go on. We have to end this love." It looked she learned this words out off her head.  
  
"Wha-what?? Cho. . .if its me. . .i can change!"  
  
She began to cry.  
  
"No! No, Ron its not you're fault! I don't want you to change! You're that perfect as can be! Its just me!"  
  
"But i like you as you are!"  
  
"No, Ron. It just can't."  
  
She gaved him a soft kiss on the mound.  
  
"I'm sorry. . ." She whispered.  
  
Cho rant away from him, but her sobbing where heard loud.  
  
Ron watched her go.  
  
"But i love you. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sad isn't it? A VERY IMPORTANT QUISTION: does this have to Ron/cho or Ron/hermoine? i like Ron/Hermoine but in this fic i feel so else. . . So i let the dissuasion to the reviewers. please tell me.please? 


	6. real draco and the feeling of a first ki...

alright, chap 6 and i think the last. I used a part from a suggestion for Draco. ( i hope you're happy with it)maybe i make a sequel. I'm having an idea for a humour now, a very weird cause i was wondering, what if harry and co where muggles! (TA TA TA TUM)  
  
but now back to this fic!  
  
  
  
chapter 6: real Draco and the feeling off a first kiss  
  
  
  
Ron was looking into nothing on the place where Cho left him. Wondering what he did wrong to her. Wondering why Hermoine didn't want him when he told her. "My life sucks, its always me." He looked down, thinking off he should kill himself or not. He decided to not do it cause there where still Harry Ginny, the twins, his mum, dad, gramps, grany, Bill, Charlie. . . The sound off steps in the hall made him look up. "Oh goodie, just what i needed, Malfloy. . ." He mumbled in himself. Malfloy stopped right where he was standing.  
  
"Something wrong, Weasly?" He asked with his cold voice.  
  
"Go to hell." Ron answered. It looked Malfloy just ignored that last comment.  
  
"Love problems, ain't it?"  
  
"Like you care!"  
  
"You believe me if i say i got some to?" Something in Malfloy's voice broke.  
  
". . .Maybe. If you tell me."  
  
"I think its unfair that you don't want to tell me you're problem but okay: I loved. . .I. . ." Malfloy didn't get why he wanted to tell Ron this. Maybe he wanted a friendship like Ron and Harry had. Where they let you like the things you like and didn't make fun off it. He decided to show Ron the real Draco. The Draco that didn't made his dad proud, the Draco every other Slythering would make fun off. But also the friendly, shy Draco.  
  
Suddenly Ron had another though off Draco. That also he was just a human with feelings.  
  
"Its okay, i won't laugh or something like that." Ron said it gently.  
  
"I loved Hermoine. . ." He sighed and looked away from Ron.  
  
"You what?? But-but you are always so bloody bad to her! And suddenly you love her?" Ron was in shock. It was hard to believe. He though off all the times Draco called her mudblood. He almost pushed Malfloy on the floor but could hold himself  
  
"Sometimes you try to hide your feelings and be mean to the person you love." Draco's voice wasn't cold anymore, but soft and even warm. "I was so glad to be in Slythering. But now if i see you and Harry, I'm- jealous on you guys. . .Such a good friendship. I'm only popular cause i'm bad. . ."  
  
"Maybe because off you're dad to."  
  
"Everybody in the common room thinks my dad is cool but i hate the things he do!" Draco looked sadly. "I wish i could be like you guys. That i could be the guy i want to be. . ."  
  
That was the last thing Ron ever expected to hear from Malfloy. He felt sorry for the boy, first time.  
  
"Er. . .i don't know if Harry and Hermoine would like but. . . You can try to start over again, being the guy you want to be. It will sound weird but maybe. . .you could. . .hang on with us sometimes. I don't know. i mean- we can appreciate you like you are."  
  
"You're serious? after all i did to you en Harry and all the other Gryffindors?"  
  
Ron though about that. It would be very hard but maybe with Harry and Hermoines help it all could work."Only if you can be that way like you are now."  
  
Draco smiled, friendly. "I will, thanks Ron. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Draco, wait!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If-If you're going to be in our gang, you're going to take your chance on Hermoine than?"  
  
He grinned at Ron. It looked that Ron was a bit dense.  
  
"You're not getting it, do you Ron? The girl is madly in love with you for almost five years. Goodnight."  
  
Draco left, leaving a confused Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Draco left Ron he saw another sad person in the next hall. A girl this time. He saw it was the girl where Ron was with the last days. "There's probably a plot between this." Draco though.  
  
  
  
"Hi." He said soft to her.  
  
Cho looked up. It was that boy Ron and Harry used to hate. And the seeker of Slythering. Not one of her favor persons.  
  
"What do you want from me?" She said angry.  
  
"I saw Ron two minutes ago. He was just that sad as you. I talked to him." He said it still soft, the girl was sad but he could see it normally was a happy beautiful girl. "Ron is a very lucky guy having the attention off all that girls." He thought.  
  
"And what? You ruined his life?" Cho didn't meant to sound that mad but she couldn't help. She didn't expect the boy being this friendly  
  
Draco was going to be the real Draco! He should start that life now."I helped him and he helped me. Maybe i can help you to now. If you want me to."  
  
Cho didn't know what to say. Maybe he does mean it nice this time.  
  
"I dumped Ron so he could be with Hermoine. That's just the best. They love each other madly but there both a bit dense."  
  
"You're probably right. But i do feel sorry for you."  
  
"I though you where bad but now you're okay."  
  
"I learned a lesson and i changed. All i have to do now is getting that sticky gel out of my hair."  
  
Cho grinned at him.  
  
"Let me help you." She rushed her hand trough his hair making it stand up all over.  
  
"Hey, watch it girl!" Draco said playfully.  
  
"Cho is the name."  
  
"Draco, and yes, you can laugh."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled to him, he smiled back.  
  
"Mind if i bring you back to ravenclaw?"  
  
"Not at all." She gave him a gentle smile. People can change. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron came back in the common room. Only one person was there, Hermoine. It looked she had been crying, her eyes where swollen en red, her hair was all messed up and she was shivering, even with the fire on. She turned when she heard him going in.  
  
"Ron! Are you okay?! If that damn Robin did anything at you i swear i punch him into dead by myself!" She rant to him, giving him a tight hug. Ron felt a warm glow going over his body. Could Draco be right? Hermoine noticed him saying nothing. She probably though it was because of the hug.  
  
"I- i'm sorry." She was talking about Robins fight, Ron could read it on her face.  
  
"I don't think its you're fault, 'Moine." He looked deep in her eyes, like he could read her mind.  
  
"I dumped him and he get hysteric. Maybe i should had wait for a better time." She looked down but Ron softly pulled up her chin with two fingers.  
  
"Tell me why, 'Moine." Maybe she could have lie as she wasn't looking in his deep blue eyes.  
  
"I told him i couldn't live a lie. . ." She hoped it was enough for him. It wasn't the time to tell.  
  
"And that means?" He laid his other hand on her back.  
  
"I'm in love with you." She whispered. "I knew i did when we did lesson wingardium leviosa. I wasn't crying because what you said was true but because you where the one who said."  
  
Ron decided not too think about that year.  
  
"You love me? A bit late to say."  
  
"I'm sorry about everything, Ron." She was about to get away from him but he pulled her closer.  
  
"No, i'm sorry because i didn't see you're love earlier." She smiled at him.  
  
"I think where just dense."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"And stupid."  
  
"possibly."  
  
"Not to mention dump."  
  
"I love you to, Hermoine."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yes, already about five years now."  
  
"REALLY??!!  
  
"Yes."  
  
"re-"  
  
Ron pushed his lips on Hermoine's. Softly but with a moan like he waited for that a long time. Hermoine smiled against his lips. He tasted like warm milk with sugar. And was a better kisser than Robin! He softly stroked her lips with his tongue, wondering if she wanted to go that far. Maybe she would pull away now. But she didn't, she actually get into action to by touching lightly his bottom lip. After a minute he pulled away sofly.  
  
"I waited for that a bloody long time."  
  
Even it wasn't for both the first kiss, it sure felt like it.  
  
"I hoped it was worth waiting." Hermoine smiled to him, he gave her a loving smile back.  
  
"lets sit down for a while and talk."  
  
They talked until they where the only that where up. But even they get tired. Hermoine rested her head on Rons chest.  
  
"Tired, 'Moine?"  
  
"Yeah. . .But i don't want to go to bed. I wanna stay here with you."  
  
"Me too. Lets just stay here. Goodnight Hermoine" He gave her a soft kiss and a loving look.  
  
"Sweet dreams, My Ron." She nestled herself on his lap.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes, 'Moine?"  
  
"You look very sexy in you're underwear." Then she was asleep.  
  
Ron began to blush, hard. But he felt happier than ever. So was she.  
  
"I bet you to, 'Moine."  
  
He felt asleep while breathing the lovely smell off her hair and enjoying the beautiful look off a sleeping Hermoine.  
  
  
  
Tomorrow would be different than usual. He would awake with Hermoine on his side.  
  
  
  
  
  
end  
  
  
  
  
  
That's that. For a first fic i'm proud on it. Sorry for people who wanted a Ron/cho fic on the end but she and (the real) draco are happy with Ron Hermoine and Harry as friends. I hope everyone's glad with the end! 


End file.
